japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic movie 4
Sonic is an 18 minute long Fan Film based on the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. It was written and directed by Eddie Lebron, and released by Blue Core Studios, the same company that released the fanmade Mega Man film. The film was developed to see how Sonic would look in a live action environment, and faced the high expectations of the Sonic fanbase. The film gained a lot of attention, particularly when it was announced that Jaleel White reprised his role as Sonic the Hedgehog after voicing the character in the early 1990s. It was release on YouTube by the filmmaker on January 10, 2013. On the peaceful planet of Mobius, the evil Dr. Robotnik, declares war on the world. He begins his path of destruction by wiping out all intelligent animals on the remote South Island. Three months later, Dr. Robotnik's power has spread and now occupies Station Square. He faces dislikes from G.U.N. who are often overwhelmed by his robotic Badniks. But a surviving Mobian, launches a series of attacks on Dr. Robotnik's forces. Dr. Robotnik and G.U.N. discover the identity of the freedom fighter. A dark blue hedgehog named Sonic who can run at supersonic speed. Plot The short feature opens up with the Blue Core Studios logo. The ring continues to spin, and stopping its rotation (and looking completely awkward in the process). Seven colorful gems spew out of its center: the Chaos Emeralds, the driving force behind nearly every main action in the series. The movie itself kicks into gear, looking at South Island on the planet Mobius. Flying overhead is the Egg Carrier. Silently, a group of E-100 units fall from the airship, landing in the very Upstate New York Looking forest of the isle. With the badniks on the ground, the Egg Carrier fires a missile at South Island, blowing up…something. Without warning, the people see those same six airships flying over Station Square. In response, the President goes on television, talking about how this new force threatens the unity of Mobius. Jumping around to other news reports further expands on who Kintobor is and what South Island entails, it being home to intelligent animal life. With Kintobor declaring himself Robotnik while sitting in the shadows of his terrorist-like message, the President authorizes the use of G.U.N. forces to combat the threat. The end gives us our first glimpse of Sonic, though only from behind. The hedgehog is staring up at the Egg Carriers, apparently having not moved at all in the last three months. To show Robotnik is doing more with his time than just sitting in a flying machine, we see a lone G.U.N agent, having been cornered by the fake E-102 Gamma. The robot asks the balding man for information regarding “the blue blur", the soldier refusing to speak. The robot goes further, saying that the soldier has two choices to his fate: roboticization, or death. Fake Gamma takes his silence as choosing death. Before his head can be blasted off, the bots get destroyed by Sonic saying “Way Past Cool” with the creepiest mouth around, running away and leaving the strange man to contemplate his life. On the corner of 42nd Street in New York Square, the news is broadcast on the side of a building. The newscaster tells of what they just saw, but is interrupted by an unauthorized feed of Dr. Robotnik’s doing. Two talking heads tell that a monetary reward is being offered for information on the blur, and also squash rumors that the figure could be one of the animals from South Island. Robotnik, still in the same dark room, explains that they’re all extinct, and he knows this because he made sure of it. The establishing shots of New York have those airships still flying above, untouched by anyone. Back in the main Carrier, Robotnik interrogates a captured G.U.N. agent, trying to torture information out of him. The agent stands firm, saying he doesn’t know anything about the blue blur that everyone keeps on talking about. The evil despot then goes on about how humanity was once a god-given right, but now it’s a privilege that he bestows upon people. If they follow the rules, they live in peace, but if not they get it taken from them, telling his robots to put them under roboticization. Meanwhile, a small G.U.N. troupe sneaks around a generic forest, preparing to shoot a very generic bazooka at the badly rendered Egg Carrier in the sky. Before they can fire, the Asian girl shouts that a swarm of Buzz Bombers are about to strike, though the next thing we see are the fake E-102’s. When all hope seems lost, they are saved by Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic then asks the girl if she likes what she sees, then retracting by saying that she is pretty…and trails off. The group are just in shock that there really is an anthropomorphic hedgehog in front of them. He finally tells them his name: Sonic. Sonic runs off, saying “gotta juice". Our hero runs to fight off the E-102’s and the Buzzbombers, Robotnik finally realizes who the blur is. Moto Bugs are then sent off, but sonic destroys them. Since his robot forces decimated, Robotnik drops a missile from one of the Egg Carriers, Sonic hopping onto it and flying it up in the air. Forcing the missile to strike the ship, the one Egg Carrier explodes, Sonic running off unharmed. The collected G.U.N. soldiers start talking about Sonic and how they need his help, with only one dissident voice in the group. Forcing the missile to strike the ship, the one Egg Carrier explodes, Sonic running off unharmed. The collected G.U.N. soldiers start talking about Sonic and how they need his help, with only one dissident voice in the group. Shades of racism fill the conversation, Lauren stopping it before it can be stretched out any longer. Back at Robotnik’s base, the villain demands that all priorities shift to the capture of Sonic. As DJ Hazard continues to go nuts, he is calmed down when one of the fake E-102’s appears with a Chaos Emerald in its hand. Giving it to Robotnik, the mood changes to that of euphoria, saying that only four more are needed. Going back to Sonic, the oddly-rendered hero stands with a realistic background behind him. In his path? A fully CG rendered Green Hill Zone. Sonic looks at it like he’s never seen the place before, the Marble Zone also hiding out in the background. The film ends with Sonic the hedgehog running through the static locale, fighting Moto Bugs and running through loops slower than anything. In the distance, Knuckles the Echidna watches. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Junichi Kanemaru' as as Sonic the Hedgehog *'???' as E-100 Battle Droid *'Nobutoshi Kanna' as Knuckles the Echidna *'???' as 2nd E-100 Battle Droid :English *'Jaleel White' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Chris Niosi' as E-100 Battle Droid & Knuckles the Echidna *'Arin Hanson' as 2nd E-100 Battle Droid Trivia *Sonic and Knuckles are the only two animated characters that appear as computer animated characters. While Dr. Robotnik appears as a live action character. *Jaleel White's first time as Sonic in 14 years, since his last time as Sonic was in Sonic Underground. *Fans wish that Jaleel White can be brought back to voice "Classic Sonic" in the Sonic Force video game. Sadly the character was muted once again. all information on Sonic movie 4 came from http://www.sonicretro.org/2013/01/sonic-fan-film-the-retro-review/ Category:FILMS